GFCI devices are designed to trip in response to the detection of a ground fault condition at an AC load. Generally, the ground fault condition results when a person comes into contact with the line side of the AC load and an earth ground at the same time, which is a situation that can result in serious injury. The GFCI device detects this condition by using a sensing transformer to detect an imbalance between the currents flowing in the line and neutral conductors of the AC supply, as will occur when some of the current on the line side is being diverted to ground. When such an imbalance is detected, a solenoid activates a latched circuit breaker within the GFCI device to an open condition, thereby opening both sides of the AC line and removing all power from the load.
Some GFCIs include a lockout feature that prevents the GFCI from operating if the solenoid fails to operate. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 6,381,112 to DiSalvo, which is incorporated by reference herein, a GFCI is provided with a permanent lockout feature which prevents the GFCI from being reset if the solenoid fails to operate or if an open neutral condition exists. However, having a permanent lockout, which prevents the GFCI from operating, can be undesirable. For example, if a homeowner is entertaining guests in the kitchen, a power interrupt can occur requiring the GFCIs to be reset. If a GFCI connected to an appliance is locked out, the homeowner may have to use an extension cord to connect an appliance to a non-GFCI receptacle. In front of guests, this can prove to be embarrassing and inconvenient to the homeowner.
GFCIs can also include an LED to provide a trip indication as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,568,997, to Bienwald et al., the contents of which are incorporated herein by reference herein, This type of receptacle includes test and reset pushbuttons and a lamp or light-emitting diode (LED) which indicates that the circuit is operating normally. When a ground fault occurs in the protected circuit, or when the test button is depressed, the GFCI device trips and an internal circuit breaker opens both sides of the AC line. The tripping of the circuit breaker causes the reset button to pop out and the LED to be extinguished, providing a visual indication that a ground fault has occurred. In order to reset the GFCI device, the reset button is depressed in order to close and latch the circuit breaker, and this also causes the LED to illuminate once again. However, the GFCI disclosed in the Bienwald et al. patent does not provide an indication of a defective solenoid.
In addition to ground fault detection/protection, protection for the receptacle terminals of the GFCI is also needed. Specifically, the conventional GFCI device has a set of load terminals that are shared with the receptacle terminals leading to the face of the GFCI. Typically, the AC source is connected to the line terminals while the downstream load devices are connected to the load terminals. However, if the GFCI is miswired, this poses a problem. When the load terminals are connected to an AC source, the receptacle terminals are powered. The installer would be under the impression that the GFCI was operating correctly. However, the installer would be unaware that the GFCI is not providing ground fault protection even when a fault condition is detected. Thus, while tripping the latching mechanism in response to a miswiring condition, only the downstream devices are open. Devices plugged into the GFCI receptacle are still connected to AC power since the face terminals are directly connected to the line/load terminals.
It is therefore desirable to provide a latching mechanism that does not share the contacts between the receptacle terminals and the load terminals.
It is also desirable to provide a protection device that is not permanently disabled when the solenoid fails.
It is also desirable to provide a protection device that provides protection from miswiring, and permanently disables a miswiring prevention device once the protection device is correctly wired.